


Comment vivre une mensogne

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je n’ai pas pu protéger l’homme que j’aimais. Avec ces mains tachées de sang, je ne peux pas serrer personne dans mes bras. »
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Comment vivre une mensogne

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Comment vivre une mensogne**

Kota pleurait.

Il n’était pas dans son habitude, il n’était pas une chose qu’il aimait, mais il pleurait.

Yuri, à ses côtés, dormait.

Il aimait le regarder dormir, il aimait cette expression presque innocente, cet air serein.

Il l’aimait, avant l’arrivée de la pensée de ce qu’il lui faisait.

Il avait été honnête avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas regretter ça.

Il lui avait dit que le temps allait faire estomper tout, qu’il jamais allait voler son âme et ce qu’il était, et ce qu’il sentait, mais quand il l’avait fait il ne savait pas s’il avait été complétement sincère.

Ça faisait des moins désormais, et encore rien se n’avait estompé, encore les souvenirs se déroulaient dans son esprit comme si seulement étaient passés quelques minutes depuis ce jour qu’il essayait de toutes ses forces d’oublier.

Yuri avait été à ses côtés comme personne d’autre l’avait fait, il lui avait offert une épaule pour pleurer, il lui avait dit que jamais il allait lui laisser seule, qu’il n’allait pas permettre qu’il se renfermait sur lui-même à se torturer avec la culpabilité, avec la sensation de perte.

Et il n’avait jamais manqué de respecter ses promesses, et lentement Kota avait commencé à le voir comme part de sa vie, à le sentir comme une présence indispensable.

À croire de l’aimer, peut-être, bien que tous les deux étaient conscients que ce sentiment n’était pas sincère.

_« Je n’ai pas pu protéger l’homme que j’aimais. Avec ces mains tachées de sang, je ne peux pas serrer personne dans mes bras. »_

Kota se répétait ces mots comme un mantra, et il se revoyait se réveiller dans un lit d’hôpital, et il rappelait comment il s’était senti, comme si son esprit lui avait attaqué avec souvenirs confus, lancinantes.

Et il voyait ses amis lui dire de l’accident de voiture, et de Kei, et à ce moment-là tout devenait noir, et il se retrouvait comme cette nuit à pleurer toutes ses larmes, parce que l’homme qu’il aimait était mort à cause de lui.

Yuri savait que Kota n’allait jamais arrêter complètement d’aimer Kei, qu’il ne pouvait pas, et il savait aussi que la culpabilité allait rester à son intérieur comme une présence constante, qui jamais allait lui laisser une pause.

Cependant il était resté, et seulement pour ça Yabu sentait de lui devoir quelque chose, de devoir faire un effort à son égard.

Seulement pour lui faire sentir une parte de cette amour qu’il savait de n’avoir non plus, et seulement pour lui, jamais pour soi-même, parce qu’il était quelque chose qu’il ne méritait pas.

Il se retourna vers lui, il lui mit un bras autour des épaules et il lui sentit s’agiter dans sa prise, mais en fin l’accepter avec un soupire presque de soulagement.

« Je suis désolé, Yuri. » murmura bas Kota, en essayant de ne le serrer trop fort, en fermant les yeux, bien qu’il savait qu’il n’allait pas dormir.

Il voulait faire sentir son présence à Chinen, mais pas trop.

Il ne méritait pas de le serrer dans ses bras, et il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser, mais s’il était ce que le plus jeune lui demandait pour être heureux, alors il allait s’efforcer d’ignorer la sensation d’être toujours en passe de le blesser.

Kota allait lutter pour le faire sentir bien.

À son bonheur, puis, il n’allait jamais penser non plus.


End file.
